


Festival Night in Liberio

by EmpressCactuar



Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly OOC, Takes place during the festival in ch98, i can't tell, pokkupikku, request, the supreme het ship of snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: “Is it weird that they make stuffed toys of our titans…?” Porco asked, feeling self-conscious when he looked down at the stuffed jaw titan.(Porco and Pieck go on a date at the festival)
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Festival Night in Liberio

**Author's Note:**

> **_Any Het Pairing Cunnilingus_ **   
>  _This anon has a huge cunnilingus kink_
> 
> _If you’re still doing requests! Can you do pokkopikku going on a date at the festival in chapter 98?_  
> 
> 
> I am SO SORRY it took so long for me to write this request! ;^; I've been meaning to work on it for a while and just never got around to it. To the anon that requested this... I really hope you like it!! I hope the smut doesn't bother you, I thought that the request and the kink meme prompt went well together. 

He should’ve been surprised to see Pieck sitting on the loveseat in his home reading a book, but Porco had long become used to finding her just hanging around his home. She had a key, after all. If they were in Marley, she would let herself in whenever she wanted. They’d be living together if she weren’t living with her father. 

Porco made sure to keep sheets she liked on the bed for nights when she would stay over. She’d planned on staying the night last night, but she’d wanted to go home and spend time with her father. He hadn’t minded; he went to see his parents every now and again as well. 

“There’s a huge festival outside. They decided to let lots of vendors and visitors from outside the internment zone in, and they’ve set up lots of shops.” Pieck didn’t look up from her book, but Porco paid that no mind as he walked over to the loveseat and sat down next to her. “Reiner’s got the warrior cadets, so you and I don’t need to worry about them.” 

“Really? Braun’s making himself useful.” Porco deadpanned, then put an arm around Pieck. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“You need to get dressed, Pock. We can’t go out with you in your underwear.” Porco flushed a cute shade of pink whenever he quickly got up, him finding himself embarrassed whenever Pieck started chuckling at him. He put on his clothes and jacket, then slid on his red armband. 

Outsiders in the internment zone? That was awfully rare. It’d been some time since that happened. Only a couple of times in his life. When Marcel and the others were paraded around before being shipped out to Paradis, there was a festival. Now Willy Tybur was declaring war on Paradis and they were having another festival? 

Marley’s leaders really could be clowns. But he was there to take orders, he supposed. No sense in trying to fight it. He was only an Eldian in the end. 

“You look handsome as always.” Pieck said whenever he went back into his small living room, her putting her arms around his neck. “Come on, Pock. I’m excited to see what’s out there.” Pieck intertwined her lithe fingers with his chubbier ones and held his hand while they walked along the crowded streets. 

There were lots of kids running back and forth on the streets with balloon animals from the clown on the corner. Pieck wanted to get one, but Porco talked her out of it. He didn’t want to be carrying around her stuff all day. Plus he didn’t want to accidentally pop her balloon animal. 

He’d rather have her disappointed in not getting it than to see her sad because it popped. 

“Oooh, look, Pock! Ice cream!” Pieck dragged Porco to the ice cream stall and immediately got two, her handing one to him with a smile on her face. “It’s been so long since we’ve had the opportunity to have some of this…” 

“Yeah, I remember… I like the chocolate a lot.” Porco sat on a bench with Pieck and let her lean against him. “You’re getting that ice cream all over your face, Pieck…” He grabbed his cloth napkin from his breast pocket and wiped at Pieck’s mouth. 

“Sorry. I’m just excited. It’s been so long, I couldn’t help but dig right in…” Pieck went back to leaning against Porco, her closing her eyes for a moment so she could listen to the sound of people running to and fro along the street. 

What was going to happen tonight? There was no way to be sure. The Tyburs were going to declare war on Paradis. Going to try and get the rest of the world to turn against Paradis, too. They’d talked down at Reiner despite him giving them what she felt was very valuable information. 

Speaking of Reiner… 

“Hey, look, Pock!” Reiner was walking down the street, him looking mildly distressed while he looked down into his wallet. The four children in front of him were all grabbing slices of pizza from the stall, while Reiner pulled out a stack of bills and handed them to the vendor. “Reiner’s buying the kids food.” 

Reiner must’ve heard his name, because he turned around and caught sight of his fellow warriors on the bench. Reiner glanced at the kids, then turned back to his friends and mouthed ‘help me’ to Pieck and Porco. 

“Should we go help him…?” Pieck whispered at Porco. Porco thought for a quick moment, then shook his head. With a smirk on his face, he waved at Reiner then put his arm back around Pieck’s shoulders. 

“No. He’ll be just fine with the kids.” Reiner looked annoyed, but before he could even do anything he was being shuffled away by the warrior candidates to the next stall of food. “I don’t know if his wallet is going to be fine.” 

“Oh well. It’s for the greater good.” Pieck said sarcastically. After they rested for a moment, the two of them went back to walking along the streets. 

“Is it weird that they make stuffed toys of our titans…?” Porco asked, feeling self-conscious when he looked down at the stuffed jaw titan. Pieck plucked it out of his hands, then handed some bills to the vendor. She pulled it to her chest in a hug. 

“Look at it like this. Marleyan kids probably see us as cool defenders of Marley. So they play with dolls of us. It’s not like they’re playing with _us._ Just dolls that look like our titans.” Porco nodded and grabbed a cart titan, then looked at the stock they had. 

“Hey, why is the armored titan sold out but my jaws isn’t?” Porco sounded somewhat offended at his own words, earning a smile from Pieck. The vendor shook his head. 

“Four kids were running around here earlier and bought all the dolls of the armored. They had yellow bands and kept arguing about who the next armored was going to be. And wouldn’t you know, the man they were with _was_ the armored! But he looked tired and defeated.” 

“Ah.” Pieck led Porco away once they were done. “Hey, we’re close to my place. Let’s drop these dolls off and rest for a few minutes.” Porco was down for some rest. He wanted to get back into bed once Pieck showed up. Maybe spend some time with her _in_ bed but she’d wanted to go out. 

They made their way to Pieck’s home. Porco slipped his shoes off and plopped down on Pieck’s loveseat. “Where’s your dad at, Pieck?” Porco asked when he didn’t hear the familiar sound of her father humming while drinking his tea. Pieck shook her head and locked the door back. 

“He’s at the hospital outside the internment zone. I’m sad he’s missing all this. I’m sure he’d love it.” Porco nodded heavily. He liked Pieck’s father, he was doting and loved her to pieces. They bonded over lots of things. 

“I hope he gets better soon. I’d like to talk to him more about what teas he likes.” Pieck rolled her eyes and sat next to Porco. He gave her a smirk, then moved to kiss her neck quickly. Pieck let out a squeak, her being ticklish on her neck. 

“Don’t get him started on that, now. Whenever you and dad talk, he stays talking even after you leave. When you stay the night you guys talk all night. I want to spend time with you, Pock.” Porco smiled gently at her and ran a hand through her silky black hair. 

God, he loved her. Even if she only had two years left, he’d spend all the time he could with her. Until the very end. Pieck scooted closer to Porco and rested her head on his shoulder, then closed her eyes. The stuffed jaw and cart titans sat on the chair nearby. 

“Sorry. But I’m happy to spend time with you now.” Porco lifted her up after a moment and set her down on his lap. “You’re so cute, Pieck.” 

“Thanks, Pock.” Porco huffed and leaned his head onto her chest. Her heartbeat was soothing. Almost soothing enough to make him forget about that damned nickname. 

“Stop calling me that, _Finger._ ” Porco responded, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Pieck laughed and moved to kiss his cheek. She kissed one cheek, then turned his head so she could kiss the other. 

“I’m not going to say sorry, because I’m not.” Pieck teased him, then tapped his adorable nose with her finger. Porco frowned, then closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat again. “What are you doing, Porco?” 

“Hmm? What do you mean what am I doing?” Porco opened his eyes and met hers. She was blushing. His heart could explode from how cute she looked. 

“You’re rubbing my thigh.” Oh, he didn’t think anything of that. He rubbed her thigh all the time. Why was she saying something now? 

“Want me to stop?” Porco asked. He kept running his hand back and forth, her shaking her head. Porco shrugged and went back to rubbing her leg, then he kissed her cheek. 

Now that he was thinking about it, though, Porco figured he could mess with Pieck. He reached his arms down to the end of her skirt and snaked his hand up to rub her thigh directly. Pieck didn’t make a move to stop him, to his surprise. Feeling bold, he moved his hand to her inner thigh and started rubbing it. 

Porco swallowed at the tiny moan he got from Pieck in return. Her eyes were closed, her leaning her head against his. She opened them after a moment, giving Porco a lazy smile. Porco leaned forward to peck her lips. He slipped a hand into her underwear, then started rubbing at her clit carefully. 

“Oh, Porco…” Pieck said, her adjusting and opening her legs slightly while remaining seated on his lap. Porco’s brows furrowed in concentration while he watched Pieck and her reactions carefully. Her mouth hung open, and she started squeezing his hair after he spend up his rubbing. “More, please.” 

“I guess, for you…” Porco lifted Pieck off his lap and put her down on the loveseat, then moved to slide off her skirt and underpants. He held her thighs apart with both hands and admired Pieck’s blushing face before he pressed wet kisses along her inner thighs. 

Her squeaking and gasping were just so damn _cute._ Everything about her was. Porco ran his tongue along her inner thighs, then glanced up and watched her face. She moved a hand to rest in his hair, her stroking the strawberry blond locks affectionately. 

Porco leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her vulva, then licked her clit. Pieck gasped and squeezed the hand in his hair, then pushed him forward into her crotch. Porco moaned and moved to slide a finger inside of her, thrusting it in and out while he ate her out. 

Pieck was always eloquent, insightful and well-spoken. She couldn’t put a coherent sentence together at all when Porco went down on her, and he was proud of that. He drank in the sounds of her mumbled swear words while he kissed and massaged her thighs. 

“You taste good, Pieck…” She didn’t respond beyond tugging at his hair when he kissed her vulva and swirled his tongue around her clit. He slid another finger inside of her and started humming when he went to lick her labia. She gasped at the vibrations his humming made against her and pushed his face against her. His free hand pressed against her pubic bone. 

“Porco, I… ah, hmm… I’m going to…” She didn’t need to form a sentence for him to know. He pressed his fingers inside her up and started stroking them against that spot she loved. Pieck let out a loud moan and ground her crotch against Porco’s face while she came, him showing no signs of stopping. 

Once Pieck finished coming, she looked down at Porco. His face was wet, but he gave her an alluring look and licked his lips. “Yummy.” 

“Oh, Pock.” She beckoned for him to lean up and kiss her, him obeying and pressing a delicate kiss to her lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Porco started to sit back down on his knees, him ready to go down on her again. Pieck hummed to get his attention, Porco looking up at her. “Don’t want me to?” 

“No. Let’s go back to my room, Pock. I want more.” Porco gave her a sly look, then stood and picked his tiny lover up in his arms. 

“Only if you stop calling me Pock for the rest of the night.” Pieck laughed and rested her head against him. 

“It’s a deal.” Porco carried Pieck back to her bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE pokkupikku. It's my second OTP behind reibert. <3  
> Again, I am so sorry to whoever requested the festival date that it took so long... I don't really have any excuses. But if you're still reading my stuff, I really hope you like it. :)


End file.
